world_of_warforgefandomcom-20200215-history
Races of Caliban
"Humans, the jack of all trades, the first born and youngest of the races. Elves, hubris and pride; oldest of the races with the fairest bodies. Dwarves; hearty, stout and strong; their love of riches and ores are unmatched by any. Lastly the Orcs; the biggest and most savage of all." Overview The four major races of Caliban are those that are seen almost everywhere and populated through the various landmasses and islands of the world. The names of the races are listed in which awoke first; Humans, Elves, Orcs and Dwarves. While these are the most dominant of the races, there are minor races such as the Dyrads, Centaurs and other mythical creatures that once roam these lands. The Four Races Humans Humans are perhaps the most abundant of all the other races, they are a hearty, strong and group oriented people, believing in many different Gods, Religions and so forth. Humans are quite varied in terms of looks, height, strength and even body structures. Humans while the first to awake are also the youngest in that they die quicker than most of the other races, their life cycles are but a century while others are two to three. But what makes up for that is that they are a well rounded race, able to forge their destinies in even the harshest environments while reproducing and expanding quicker anyone could even hope to dream. It is said, in times of sorrow, hopelessness and pain that the humans show their courage and true strength. Their history was quite a violent one, although they have formed an empire, their countries are but a dot compared to the many cycles of rises and falls of the other races. Elves Elves, perhaps the fairest and most hubris of all races. Despite their arrogance and pride, some are quite humble and are more than willing to form alliances or interbreed, though many consider it a taboo to distill the pure blood lines of the Elves. However, unlike the humans whom are all equal no matter what tribe or clan they are in, Elves have splintered off in multiple different clans, many have evolved or changed over the long periods causing drastic difference from one another. Dwarves Stout, hearty and drinkers, those could easily define any Dwarf as their love of drinking and riches outshine everyone else, not to mention their master craftsman of buildings and weapons. Dwarves are shorter, half the size of every other race but their strength and durability are famed throughout the lands. They are quite loud with large beards and strong arms. Orcs Orcs represent strength and brutality into their culture; easily define from the other three races for their tendencies for blood and honor as it revolves around their culture; but is also their hubris that keeps them from achieving anything of note Other Races Draguns Draguns are a different from of Dragons; being that they are humanoid shape and possess little - to - no identically traits aside from being a reptilian in nature. The Draguns are Dragonspawns In a form or two, unable to take to the air but they are capable warriors and blacksmiths in their own right.